


Furtive love

by Melitot



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Stolen Moments, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>His hand was pleasantly tepid against her reddened cheek.</i><br/>A ball, a mansard at midnight and a stolen moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furtive love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'amore furtivo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209600) by [Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye). 



> Hypothetical moment is hypothetical XD  
> This ficlet is quite old - I wrote it some five years ago, when I still held hope for a smooth resolution between our two dear idio-ahem, characters.  
> As with the other translations of mine, this hasn't been betaed; feel free to point out typos, errors and inaccuracies. Thank you <3  
> DISCLAIMER: no, I don't own VK. It would have progressed a loot more, if I did.

“ Doubt that the stars are fire,  
doubt that the sun doth move,  
doubt truth to be a liar,  
but never doubt I love.”

  
_William Shakespeare_  


They smiled at each other, conspiratorially and lovingly, without pulling apart. Then he lifted her by the waist and, turning around, put her on the old chest of drawers, so that their faces were at the same height.  
Right after touching the inlaid wood, her skirt became a fall of black tulle, faintly glistening in the dark.  
"Zero…" she sighed, accepting a caress.  
His hand was pleasantly tepid against her reddened cheek. Cross Academy’s mansard was always deserted, the window concealed by heavy curtains; no one would enter those cold rooms at midnight, not in a foggy weather, when crackling hearths and hot tea cups called for a quiet rest.  
"The ball must have ended, by now" Zero said, kissing her neck right where ― seconds before ― he’d bitten. "We should make sure they’ve all gone back."  
"I don’t care. Ah…"  
How could have she cared, when she was here, with him, and his inexperienced but sweet hand slowly crept under her dress?  
A brief laugh.  
"What?" she murmured in his chest.  
"Yuuki, you’re a bad influence…"  
And when, having straightened up, she saw amusement in his melancholic eyes, she didn’t fear the red shadow that still glowed in them. She would not fear it, ever again. Right now the proof of Zero’s vampiric nature…  
…to her, it was proof of his being alive.  
Oppressed by thoughts of the future, she prayed to see those eyes for many, many years to come. And in them, Zero’s even more precious, irreplaceable soul.

  
  
  


_Finis_  



End file.
